


Mind Your Step

by simpforasahi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforasahi/pseuds/simpforasahi
Summary: Erwin Smith x Female Reader [Modern AU]
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Mind Your Step

**Author's Note:**

> "~" indicates a timeskip  
> italics indicate trains of thought

You pounded down the stairs to the platform, breathing heavily as you held your overflowing bag close to your chest, praying that the train wouldn't leave. You were already on thin ice - you could not afford to be late to work again.  
Just a few more steps. Just a little more and you'll be on it. Just a bit further-  
You took a small step forward, fretting over the future of your employment status when you nearly miss a step, dropping your bag as you grab the banister to keep yourself upright and scattering paper all over the place.  
"Shit," you whispered. "Shit, shit, shit, I'm gonna be late again," You began to panic and rushed to salvage the dirt-stained sheets whilst muttering to yourself. "I'm gonna lose my job, I'm gonna get fucking fired today."  
It was the 10th time you'd been late this month, and it was only the 12th. Your boss, Levi, gave you a very clear warning.

_"Y/N. I can't keep giving you second chances like this. You need to start being punctual, or I'll be forced to let you go."  
He was nice enough. He gave me opportunity after opportunity to clean up my act and actually show up on time. What the fuck am I meant to do now?  
Ditch?  
I'll be fired for sure.  
Turn in my two week's notice?  
Like I have somewhere else to go.  
Call in sick?  
Could work. I haven't had a sick day in a while. Sleeping all day sounds much better than getting grilled by Levi again. _

While you were lost in your train of thought, a few slender fingers waved in front of your face.  
"Um, hello?", a gentle but assertive voice knocked you out of your daydream. "Are you okay?" he asked, his bright blue eyes piercing into your own.  
"I, I, uh- um," you stuttered, slightly rattled by the sudden appearance of a handsome stranger crouching on the ground just in front of you.

He had thick blonde locks that were just long enough to reach his slightly pointed ears and thick brows. His cheekbones and jaw were defined, and his sharp nose complimented them perfectly. His skin was smooth and his face was clean shaven. The same riveting blue eyes continued to peer up at you, but softened as you finally managed to formulate a coherent sentence.  
"I'm okay, thank you."  
Your eyes trailed down his face and lingered for a few moments when you reached his lips. They were full and very pink, like he was wearing lipstick. You bit you own lip as your eyes explored further, admiring his broad shoulders and chest, and the long fingers that quickly picked up the dropped sheets of paper and stacked them neatly, handing them back to you as he quickly got up.  
"I'm so sorry, I think I made you miss your train." he apologised, scratching the back of his head with a worried look on his face.  
"It's okay. I changed my mind about taking it anyway. " you stood with a smile, trying to reassure him, "Thank you for picking up my papers, though."  
He was standing so close to you, his nose mere inches away from your own. Even though he was standing on the step below you, he was taller than you were expecting, at least 6 feet, and his large frame made him tower over you. He'd look almost intimidating if it wasn't for the soft smile that danced around the corners of his mouth. He laughed and extended his hand.  
"Erwin. Erwin Smith."  
You took his warm hand in yours and introduced yourself. "I'm Y/N L/N. Nice to meet you, Erwin."  
"Likewise. It's not everyday I get to bump into a stranger as pretty as you." He smirked and wrapped his fingers around yours, gripping your hand just a little tighter - not enough to hurt but enough to get you flustered. You looked down at your shoes and Erwin laughed again.  
"You're even prettier when you're embarrassed," he let go of your hand, reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, unlocking it and offering it to you. "Can I get your number, Y/N?"  
You looked back up at him and his eyes were focused on your face. You took his phone and tapped in your number.  
"Here," you gave his phone back to him. "My number."  
His smiled widened, flashing a slightly crooked row of gleaming teeth at you. It exposed the tiniest gap in between his two front teeth that made his cocky smirk look innocent and sincere.  
"I'll call you," he turned and started walking down the stairs, "make sure to mind your step."

You watched Erwin walk away from you, a grin plastered on your face. His legs were long and lean, and he took confident strides that could convince anyone that he was a cut above the rest. The way he looked down at you made you feel small, but for some reason you liked it. Just the thought of your hand pressed against his was enough to send goosebumps up your spine, your arms, everywhere.

God, he was beautiful.

~

"Daydreaming?"  
A familiar face popped up beside you.  
"Oh," you snapped out of your fantasizing, "Hey, Hange."  
It was actually nice to see Hange. The events of this morning were nothing like anything you've experienced before and it helped to see an old friend. They had a habit of showing up just when you needed them. That's what you liked most about them - they were reliant. Dependable.  
"So, you wanna tell me what was going on in that little brain of yours?" Hange looked up at you, their eyes curious, examining every feature of your face.  
"Nothing in particular. Just zoned, out I guess." you shrugged and kept walking.  
Hange cocked a brow and scoffed, "I can tell you're lying."  
"Oh, really?"  
Hange stopped walking and grabbed your shoulder. "You were smiling to yourself. Only psychos smile at nothing."

~

You closed your front door behind you and let out a sigh.  
Was it really that obvious?, you thought. "Was I really walking around looking like an absolute goofball just because I met a cute guy? Come on, Y/N, you're better than that." you spoke aloud to yourself and lightly slapped your cheeks.  
In your jacket pocket, your phone started to ring. You took it out and on the screen was displayed an unknown number.  
"Speak of the fucking devil."  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, this is Y/N's phone number, right?" Erwin's soft voice floated into your ears and sent a shiver down your spine.  
"Yeah, this is Y/N." you struggled to get the words out.  
"Great! It's Erwin, the guy from the station this morning."  
"I remember." ~How could I forget?~  
"How are you? Did you get home okay?" he asked.  
"I-I'm fine, thanks for asking. And I got home okay." you bit the end of your thumb. How could he sound so collected? You were a wreck, barely able to even answer a simple question like 'How are you?' without stuttering.  
"I'm so glad to hear that. So, Y/N, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

A date?

**Author's Note:**

> ehh, chapter 2 might take a while bc i honestly have no idea what im gonna write for it but whatever


End file.
